


Finding Nyssa

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa is taken and Sara has to find her. Mick and Leonard decide to have her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Nyssa

Prompt by thoughtsandlife23: _Nyssara - Nyssa gets attacked by Merlyn or one of the league Assasins after disbanding the league, Sara finds out and her bloodlust comes out and she kills/attacks the person who hurt Nyssa, Nyssa is the only one who can calm her down from her Lazarus Pit rage._

dis: i don’t own LOT  
ships: nyssara, coldwave, rogue canary (brotp)  
characters: Sara Lance, Leonard Snart, Mick Rory, Nyssa al Ghul, Malcom Merlyn, and Rip Hunter (cameo)

.

.

.

They were going back to 2016 for a bit of a shore leave. A _much needed_ shore leave. The past year had been nothing but a whirlwind, including finding Leonard Snart again. She looked at her friend now and smiled as he and Mick looked over some plans. Everyone but her had been surprised when their reunion transitioned from a hug to a searing kiss. Ray’s jaw practically hit the floor. Sara looked away as Mick reached over to brush his fingers over Leonard’s. Since the cat had been yanked out of the bag, they’d been showing a lot more PDA and it made her… Sad. Sad because it reminded her that she was still alone. 

Sighing, she took out her phone, the signal popping up now that they entered their time and landed. She saw a few messages and played them. Most were her father. One was from Oliver asking her how she was doing. However, one message had her straightening and her heart beating faster. 

 _“Sara… It’s Nyssa.”_ Sara’s eyes closed as she held her phone a little tighter.  _“I am uncertain when you will get this but… I just wanted you to know that I am doing better. I am trying to be better. You said you were on a journey to find your light and in a way, that is what I am doing now. I have disbanded the League…”_

That news had Sara reaching out to brace herself against the wall. Mick noticed this and he nudged Leonard before nodding in her direction. Both of them considered Sara a friend. Someone they cared for deeply and would do anything for. Seeing her upset had them pocketing their plans and walking toward her while Nyssa’s message continued to play. 

_“…I miss you Sara. I feel so lost now without the League but I know it is better this way. I hope you are doing well, Beloved. Perhaps, when you get this we-”_

Suddenly, the sound of fighting had Sara straightening, whirling to meet Leonard’s gaze. He suddenly looked concerned as Sara’s face became pale and her hand shook while holding the phone. The fighting became more brutal. Sara could hear the sounds of clashing blades and of fists meeting skin. Suddenly, it is quiet, and an all-too-familiar voice has her fear turning into rage. 

_“Take her. Before she wakes up.”  
_

“FUCK!” shouted Sara, dialing Nyssa’s number immediately. Maybe she’d gotten away? “C’mon, c’mon, c’mon…”

She tried dialing her number three times before stopping. She started pacing, a plan forming in her head while her normally sleeping bloodlust started to waken and rear its ugly head. That bastard would pay if he hurt her. She couldn’t lose her. She just couldn’t!

“Sara, what’s happening?” asked Leonard, his voice cool and calm. 

“Nyssa…” Sara stopped. “Someone took her.”

“Who?” asked Leonard. 

“Malcom _fucking_ Merlyn,” she muttered. 

“The guy that had you killed?” asked Mick. “He’s still up and kicking?”

“Apparently. But not for much longer.” Sara’s jaw tightened as she looked at Mick. “I’m going to kill him.”

She rushed toward her room. The two men stared at each other before following her. When they entered her room she was already stripped down and grabbing clothes. However, instead of her White Canary outfit, she was opting for stealth and picked dark pants and a dark sweater. 

“So what’s the plan?” asked Leonard, leaning against her bed as she jammed her arms into her top and pulled it down over her head. 

“I’m thinking about it,” she muttered, pulling on her pants then grabbing her boots. She yanked them on quickly, pulling her hair up and securing it in a tight ponytail. 

“You need a plan, Sara. You can’t just go in there-”

“I _know_ , Mick, it’s just…” Her hands went to her face and she took a deep breath. Both the men looked at each other again, always best with silent communication. They weren’t good with… _Feelings_ …  Hence, why they usually used their fists to settle disputes. But they wanted to be there for their friend. “It’s _Nyssa_ …”

“We’ll get her back, Blondie.”

“We just need a plan,” said Leonard. 

“We?” asked Sara, looking between them. “No… I can’t ask you two to-”

“We ain’t askin’,” said Mick, reaching out and patting her back. “We have your back, Sara. So, let’s come up with a plan so that none of us get shish-kabobed by a ninja.”

“I have an idea where to start,” said Sara. 

.

.

.

“No, no, no,” said Rip. “Absolutely not.”

“Rip,” said Sara, voice turning dark. “I need it.”

“Why on EARTH would I let the three of YOU take the jumpship?”

“It’s… It’s personal,” said Sara, not wanting to share the reason.

“Unless you tell me why,” said Rip. “There is no way that I will let-”

“Blondie’s girlfriend got snatched and we’re gunna get her back,” said Mick. 

“You owe me,” said Sara, raising a finger to point at Rip. “For not letting me save Laurel you owe me.”

“Sara…” Rip suddenly looked tired, rubbing his eyes. “We talked about this.”

“If you don’t let me do this I’m off the team,” said Sara. “For good.”

“If she goes, we go,” said Snart, crossing his arms over his chest. “We came here to ask pretty-please. Mick just wanted to knock you out and lock you in a closet till we got back.”

Mick just shrugged while Rip fixed a disbelieving look on his face. Sara rolled her eyes then turned on her heel before leaving Rip’s office. “I’m taking that ship, Rip!”

“Just… _Do_ try and be discrete,” he said to Leonard. “The timeline…”

“We’ll be careful,” said Leonard with an almost evil grin. “We always are.”

“Bloody hell,” muttered Rip, reached for a bottle of booze as Mick and Leonard left. “They’re going to give me gray hairs. I just know it.”

.

.

.

“Typical,” muttered Sara as she parked the jump-ship. She cut the interior lights, casting the three of them in darkness. She swiveled in her chair to face Leonard and Mick. “Welcome back to Nanda Parbat, boys.”

“I hate this place,” muttered Leonard, standing from his chair and adjusting the coldgun on his hip. 

“Feeling is mutual, Len,” said Sara, checking her weapons and securing the hidden daggers on her person. “We’re going in the same way the team snuck in last time. I doubt there will be as much security as the first time. I feel Merlyn’s forces will be nowhere near the strength Nyssa’s would have been.”

“We will see,” said Leonard. “Allegiances change.”

Sara sighed before nodding. She led them to the back hatch door and they were suddenly hit with heat. It was summer and no snow was seen near the entrance of the hidden city found within the Hindu Kush mountains. Sara saw flaming torches and scowled at those seen keeping the perimeter secure. A part of her wanted to go down there and kill THEM as well for betraying Nyssa, but the woman she loved was her first priority. 

“This way,” she said softly. “And try to be quiet.”

“Look who you are talking to,” said Leonard. “Thief, remember?”

They both looked to Mick. “What? I can be quiet.”

Silently the trio traveled the halls. In all honesty, Sara wouldn’t have it any other way. If she were to have someone at her back she’d want it to be these two. The others were still hesitant when it came to killing and Sara knew that blood had to be spilled to save Nyssa. However, that didn’t mean they had to go LOOKING for trouble. The main target was Merlyn and Sara had a feeling once she cut the head off THAT snake, his followers would leave, too. 

The sound of talking had them pressing into the shadows, backs against the wall as two guards started heading toward them. Sara tensed, hand slowly sliding down her body to grip the hilt of a dagger at her hip. If she had to, she’d kill them, however they turned down another hall and she relaxed. They did that more than once, ducked into hiding places. When Sara got closer to the jail, more League members were found. Finally, just outside the door, they had no choice but to fight. The alarm was raised as Sara sliced the throat of one man while Leonard froze another to death. Sara nodded to the boys before running forward. 

However, the jail was empty, and she let out a howl of rage before backtracking to the main hall. Wildly her eyes sought out one of the League members still alive and she pulled him up before pressing a dagger to his throat. 

“Tell me where she is!”

.

.

.

Merlyn chuckled as the alarm was raised. They had company, which meant someone had finally come to save Nyssa. His numbers were strong, though, and he knew they would hold their own. His attention went to the woman hanging by her wrists, suspended from the ceiling. Her face was bloodied and her body bruised but she still had spirit. He had to admire that. However, he was running out of time. He’d tried everything. Torture. Poisons. She still wouldn’t relent. But perhaps he could use those that came to rescue her as leverage instead. 

“Whoever has come for you will be dead if you do not yield.”

“Whoever came for me is stupid,” she said spitefully. “If they die it is of their own doing. Not mine.”

“Someone cares enough to come find you. You don’t care for them at all?”

Nyssa clenched her jaw before answering shortly: “No.”

“C’mon, Nyssa… Aren’t you tired of this little game. Beg for my forgiveness, name me the rightful heir, and you can just walk out that door…”

“I am Nyssa, daughter of Ra’s al Ghul. _Rightful_ heir to the Demon.” She stood straighter, meeting Merlyn’s eyes without fear, nothing but a promise to kill him in her eyes despite being weak from lack of food, water, and sleep. “And I do _not_ beg.”

Nyssa cried out as he stabbed her in the shoulder with a knife. 

“Fine! Have it your way! They will _all_ die. _You_ will die. If you wont give me the title or allow a fight as is tradition, I’ll just take it! You’re weak, Nyssa, and my followers will believe you broke even with no witnesses!”

Merlyn twisted the dagger before pulling it out of her shoulder. He made a move to stab her in the heart but a figure tackled him down to the ground. Nyssa’s eyes widened when she saw who it was and Merlyn paled as if he’d seen a ghost. 

“No,” he whispered. 

“Sara,” said Nyssa longingly. 

Sara, however, wasn’t focused on Nyssa at the moment but the man who had tried to kill her. Sara’s movements were a whirlwind of punches and kicks. Merlyn was having a hard time keeping up. Unlike him, she’d trained with the League _twice_ and there was a reason as to why Ra’s had made her his right hand. A vicious kick had Merlyn on the ground, tasting blood where her foot had connected with his jaw. He rolled to his feet and barely blocked another attack before he managed to hit her. 

“Oh boy,” said Mick as he and Leonard rushed to Nyssa. “He’s about to get it.”

“Who are you?” asked Nyssa, keeping strong despite the oozing wound on her shoulder. 

“Friends,” said Leonard, holding up his lock-picking kit. “How about we get out of here?”

Nyssa nodded while keeping her eyes on Sara. Mick covered the door. Anyone trying to sneak in and intervene got a wave of fire shot at them. Finally, Sara had Merlyn on his back, and she brought up the dagger he’s used on Nyssa and brought it down. 

Again and again and again…

“Holy shit,” whispered Mick as Sara finally dropped the weapon, it clattering to the floor a she slowly stood. She faced them, stained in the blood spatter of her enemy. Her eyes were wild and lost and Mick was soon tensing. “Uh… Blondie?”

“Sara snap out of it,” ordered Leonard as more guards came in. She saw them as a threat and started killing them. “Fuck.”

“Hurry. Release me,” whispered Nyssa. 

Leonard nodded and soon her hands were free. Sara had two blades in her hands, standing over the bodies of those who had fallen in her rage, droplets of blood falling from the sharpened blades onto the dirty floor. 

“Sara?” Sara tensed before looking to Nyssa. Something flashed across her face and she winced as Nyssa stepped closer. “Sara…”

“Stay away,” she whispered, letting the blades fall and clatter against the stone. “Please…”

“No,” said Nyssa, determined to be there for her love. “I won’t.”

“Look what I did.”

“It’s okay.”

“No,” said Sara, stumbling back, tripping on the still warm bodies behind her. “It’s not.”

Taking a chance, Nyssa reached forward and Sara tried to fight her off but Nyssa’s arms wrapped around her tightly. Her shoulder screamed in protect and she ignored it as they fell onto their knees together on the floor. Nyssa held the trembling Sara and pressed a kiss atop her head while the younger woman started sobbing. 

“I’m a monster…”

“I’d have done the same thing in your shoes,” whispered Nyssa. “You saved me, Sara.”

Sara sniffled before reaching up to cup Nyssa’s cheeks. “I’d do anything for you.”

“And I you,” whispered Nyssa, pressing her lips to Sara’s. She tasted the salt from Sara’s tears and Sara held her tighter just as more guards entered the room. All of them tensed then stood at attention as Nyssa stood. She glared at them all before lifting her chin. “You have brought disgrace and dishonor into this sacred place. You are all traitors but enough blood has been spilled on this day. You are all released from your duties to the Demon.” Whispers of disbelief had Nyssa clenching her fists. “GO!”

They all melted into the shadow and Nyssa took a step back. Sara was there to hold her as she brought her hand up to her shoulder. 

“You’re hurt.”

“It is nothing,” said Nyssa before turning to look at Sara with a strained smile on her face. “Let me just look at you.”

“This is cute and all but we should be going,” said Leonard. “Before the ninjas change their mind.”

“Agreed,” said Nyssa. 

“Come with us,” whispered Sara. “Please?”

Nyssa looked like she was about to argue… But then nodded. 

“Okay.”

.

.

.

“So what do you think, Mr. Snart?” 

Leonard looked up from the book he’d been reading to look at Rip. He followed his line of sight and smirked when seeing Sara and Nyssa sitting together at a table, laughing and touching as if they’d been together for years instead of separated. 

“About?”

“Our guest.”

Leonard shrugged a shoulder. “I like her.”

“You would.” Rip pinched the bridge of her nose. “I suppose I should be expecting her to stay on this ship full-time?”

“Probably,” said Leonard, turning the page before looking back down at the book. “Two assassins are better than one. Plus, I’m pretty sure if you were to say no, Sara would leave. And the only person I tolerate on this ship other than Mick is Sara… So then I’d be an even bigger pain in your ass. And if I’m not happy…”

“Neither is Mick, yes yes I get it… _Fine_. She can stay.”

“Good,” said Leonard, making a shooing motion with his hand. “Now go away. I’m at the good part.”

“Speaks to me as if I’m not even captain of this ship,” muttered Rip to himself while walking away.

.

.

.

Sara and Nyssa lay on their sides in Sara’s bed, facing each other with soft smiles on their faces. The room was dimly lit with Sara’s screen in her room showing a sunset with waves crashing onto a beach. One would think she’d hate the ocean… But it was what had lead her to Nyssa. Sara reached out, brushing her fingertips over Nyssa’s cheek and down her jaw before tucking both her hands under her chin. 

“Will you stay?” Sara asked.

“Is that what you want?”

“Yes.”

“Then I will,” said Nyssa. 

“Is it what _you_ want?” asked Sara, biting her lip worriedly. “I don’t want you to stay if you don’t want to.”

“I love you, Sara,” said Nyssa, making the blonde’s eyes water. “I’ll always want to be near you.”

“I love you, too,” said Sara before leaning forward and capturing Nyssa’s lips with hers. It wasn’t long before the kiss became heated, legs entangling together as they tried to press closer. However, they couldn’t do much tonight. Gideon had recommended rest due to Nyssa’s injuries and Sara wasn’t about to argue. “I still can’t believe you’re finally here.”

“I know, my Beloved. I know.”

“I think you’ll like it here.”

“I do like your friends. Leonard and… Mick, was it? The one that likes the fire?”

“Yes,” said Sara with a laugh. “They like you, too.”

“But if the one called Mick suggests we all fall into bed together one more time… I may have to teach him a lesson.”

“Oh, please do,” said Sara with a grin. “That is a fight I’d love to see… But first? Just get better.”

“With you here. I already am.”

**END**


End file.
